


Brighter Than A Supernova

by prettybird86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybird86/pseuds/prettybird86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven meet a couple of months before the 100 are sent to the ground when Raven is put into solitary in the cell next to Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than A Supernova

Birthdays in the sky box were filled with screams and pleas for mercy echoing through the cells. A dreadful reminder of whats to come. Clarke still had seventy two days before it was her turn to be floated. Hayley's time though had run out. She had been Clarke's neighbor for a few months. They talked through a small vent in the wall the separated their rooms. Talking to Hayley and drawing were the only things that kept Clarke sane. She could hear Hayley fight when the guards came to get her. Of course, Hayley wasn't gonna go easy. Hayley's screams, the thwack of the guards baton, and Hayleys body hitting the floor was all Clarke could hear as she tried her best to fall asleep that night, succeeding only after she cried for an hour.  
  
Clarke was woken up the next morning by whistling through the vent, she had a new neighbor. It was too early in the morning for whistling. She was about to tell her new neighbor to shut the hell up when she noticed the tune. It was a familiar one but she couldn't put her finger on why. She sat quietly by the vent and listened. After a minute she joined in causing the whistler in the next cell to stop.  
  
"Hello?" the whistler asked confused.

"Hi."

"Please tell me I'm not going crazy already."

Clarke laughed. "No. I'm your neighbor." She tapped the vent to show where she was. The girl in the next cell moved from the bed to the floor next to the vent.

"What were you whistling?" Clarke asked.

"It sounded like you knew it."

"I guess I do but I'm not sure how."

"Its a song my friend taught me to whistle whenever I had trouble sleeping." Clarke knew that problem very well. She couldn't sleep for the first two days she was in sky box.

"First nights always the hardest. It'll get better."

"Well it cant get any worse." They both laughed.

"Names Raven, by the way. Raven Reyes."

"Clarke Griffin."

“Well if there wasn't a wall between us, Clarke Griffin, this is the point in the conversation where I'd shake your hand.”

“This is a rather unique way to meet someone isn't it.” Both girls smiled.

“Griffin-” Raven paused trying to figure out how she knew that name. “You're Dr. Griffins daughter aren't you?”

“You know my mom?”

“Quite well actually. She saved my life.”

“Well, as a doctor, it is kinda her job.” Clarke said sarcastically.

“No, I mean, I'm eighteen. They were going to float me until your mom walked in. One conversation with the Chancellor and I end up here in solitary instead.”

“Why'd she – How did she accomplish do that?”

“I wasn't exactly in a a position to ask questions. All I know is I'm not dead because of your mom.”

The rest of the day was filled with conversation. They sat back to back, the wall being the only thing separating them. There seemed to be no shortage of things they could discuss. From their theories as to why Raven hadn't been floated, to their childhoods, to their hobbies, to their desires for the future. Neither wanted to ruin the mood by bringing up the fact that this was their future.

//

Over the month and a half they had known each other it had become habit for them both to lay by the vent at night talking until one fell asleep. That night, just as Clarke was fading into slumber the door swung open and two guards entered her room.

“Prisoner 319, face the wall.” The first guard ordered and Clarke did as she was told. Raven sat up immediately in her room.

“Clarke, what's happening?”

“I don't know.” She shouted to make sure Raven heard.

“Quiet. Hold out your right arm.”

“No, I don't turn eighteen for another month.”

“Clarke!” Clarke could hear the fear in Raven's voice as she shouted her name.

The guard retrieved a metal bracelet from the container he brought with him while the second guard stood, his baton at the ready.

“Hold out your arm.” he commanded again. When Clarke refused he reached for her arm. Clarke sidestepped and pushed the guard to the ground. Her survival instincts kicked in and she ran, knocking the second guard out of her way with ease, out into the hall to find her mother and dozens of prisoners being escorted from their cells by guards.

“Mom? What is this? They're killing us aren't they?”

“Clarke, you're not being executed. You're going to the ground.”

“No, it's not safe.”

“They're giving you a chance to live.” Abby threw her arms around her daughter and held her tight. “Be careful. I love you so much.”

Clarke had so many questions, but only one really mattered at the moment. She pulled away from her mothers embrace.

“What about Raven?” Clarke could still hear Raven pounding on the wall, yelling for her.

“Raven Reyes?” Abby asked receiving a nod in response. “She's being sent with you.” Clarke didn't know if that made her feel better or worse. Before she even had a chance to think about it something hit her neck and she dropped into her mother's arms.

//

Clarke came to on the drop ship entering earth's atmosphere with her best friend, Wells, sitting next to her, and Raven nowhere in sight. The ship landing and the crowd getting riled up gave Clarke little time to think about herself and Raven. The ship's doors opened up and she stepped out onto the grass. It was breathtaking. The sunlight touching her skin for the first time gave her tingles. The colors, each more vibrant than the last, were overwhelming. She could've sworn it was the most beautiful thing she would ever lay her eyes upon. Then a finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Raven proving her wrong. The brunette was more beautiful than Clarke could've ever imagined. Raven stood with the sun at her back looking like a goddamned angel with the biggest smile on her face, one that was quickly matched by Clarke's.

“Hey.” Clarke said nervously.

“Hey.” They stood, frozen, gazing at each other like a couple of idiots in love with no clue what to do next. They both would be lying if they said they never thought about this moment, laying eyes on each other for the first time. Neither could pinpoint the exact moment they fell in love. Nearly two months of incarceration with each other. Spending every waking moment talking to one another, getting to know every little detail about one another. Somewhere along the way it just became love. A love neither thought they would ever get to act on, but here they were no more than a foot apart, with nothing separating them anymore, speechless.

“Please tell me I'm not going crazy. That you're- that we're really here.” Clarke laughed at Raven's words before pulling her into a kiss. It was intoxicating, desperate, and fervent. It was everything they couldn't convey with words through a vent. It was everything they craved for nearly as long as they've known each other. It was hands tangled in hair pulling each other closer, pressing their bodies tightly to one another in fear that this was all just a dream and they would wake with a wall between them once again. All around them people jumped and ran, excited to be on earth. For Clarke and Raven, this was all that mattered. For them, in that moment, their love was a supernova, outshining everything in the galaxy. It was the perfect moment they wanted to spend the rest of eternity in and they both refused to be the first to pull away.

 


End file.
